Lenneth's Lessons
by Speed Blue
Summary: Lenneth looks out her balcony contemplating why certain aspects in life function the way as they do. She receives her answers in the form of an anonymous telepathic messenger.


*~~~Valkyrie's Lessons~~~*

Chapter 1: Love and good begins with value

Lenneth looked out her balcony, her fair skinned face propped up on her palm by her chin, as her elbow rested on the circular marbled stoned fence that surrounded her. She surmised thoughts in her mind, being in a contemplative state.

"Why is life the way that it is?" she thought as she surveyed the majestic beautiful planes of Valhalla.

"What is…love? How do I understand it." She thought.

Suddenly a telepathic wave of information entered into her consciousness. She felt that thoughts suddenly sprang unto her mind without her conscious consent.

"Spiritual Enlightment: Love and good begins with value

Love and good begins with value. For any form of existence to continue to exist, it must have value. When a form of existence exist with some kind of value, it will compel sources to have a nature, and/or perception, and/or emotion of love for it. Depending what kind of form of existence that source or sources are. As Love is the perception and/or emotion of valuing a form of existence. And when a source, whether one or more, values that form of existence, it will compel them to conduct good unto it. To maintain, prolong, and/or continue that form of existence's being. So those sources could take advantage of the contribution of what that form of existence can do for their condition of well being. For the reason of what makes that form of existence valuable to that source or sources.

If no source holds value for a form of existence. That form of existence will not have a reputation of being loved by those sources. And therefore those sources will not be compelled to conduct good of helping maintain, prolong, and/or continue that form of existence's continual existence. Jeopardizing it's condition of well being.

For that form of existence to continue to exist, it must have love for itself and adequate power. If it values itself, it will be compelled to conduct good unto itself. Thus maintaining, prolonging, and/or continuing it's continual existence. Using it's own power adequate enough to ensure this.

But if that form of existence does not value even itself, combined of not being valued by other sources, that form of existence will not conduct to maintain, prolong, and/or continue it's continual existence. Neither will other sources. Thus it's essential needs to continue to exist will not be nourished, ultimately leading to that form of existence's disappearance."

"What…was that? A telepathic message? But from whom?" She thought.

She swiveled around in movement, trying to find the person whom it may had come from. But she found no such person. In fact, no one was around her at this time. She closed her eyes and opened her awareness of her consciousness being linked with the mass consciousness in the realm of Valhalla. She picked up thoughts and emotions all over the kingdom…but none resonated with the same energy signature as the telepathic message she had just received. The one who answered her question.

Giving up on who had sent it, she rested her hands on the balcony's stone fence. Lenneth continued to survey their kingdom's landscaped. She thought whomever it was, was probably just someone playing tricks on her.

"Set an example for each of this lessons. In the end of each one, there will be a reward." The same voice spoke.

Lenneth gasped surprised at this interruption. Her posture propped straight up from leaning forward.

"Who are you?" She asked in her mind.

She received no answer.

After for a moment's pause, she sighed. Feeling consigned of not having her knowing.

"Who in heaven's is speaking with me? Was it is Ull playing tricks again? He always was a mischievous one. Like a child." She conceived.

For a few minutes she just stood on her balcony, simply contemplating what had just happened. As well as her own thoughts of her curiousness of enlightment. Compelled to figure out who that voice was, also realizing that this was a chance for her to gain answers to her questions, she decided to play this game.

Since her balcony was atop a garden on the castle grounds, she chose that place of location to conduct the game. With the will of her thought, she teleported to the garden in a blink of light. To her right was a bush of red orchids. She leaned on the orchids, an admiring smile on her face as she gazed at their beauty.

"I love this orchids. They are of value to me because of their beauty." She said out loud.

Then she looked at a rock that was next to her foot. She stood straight up, and her face took on an expression of being stoic.

" I have no need of this rock. It is plain and ugly. It has no value to me." She spoke aloud once again.

Lenneth continued looking at the rock and saw that it did nothing to itself. Not doing anything good for it's well being. At least not anything that isn't in a microscopic level. At a subatomic level, it's molecules and atoms were spinning around each other to continue to maintain the rock's existence. But...she thought, since it wasn't doing anything at eye's sight, it was expressing exactly what lesson was expressed from earlier's telepathic message. It looked like it wasn't loving itself. I mean…she could make the rock's molecules and atoms stop…that would certainly delete it's existence. But that would defeat the purpose of the game. Which in this part, is to have a form of existence express of not having value for itself.

"Fair enough, this is your reward." The voice spoke again.

Lenneth gasped again. Lenneth was little offended that this anonymous voice was inciting a small amount of fear on her from surprise. Especially since she was a seasoned battle Goddess.

Suddenly a glowing white bubble of light formed in front of her chest. Lenneth opened her hands to receive the light. The ball of light turned into a pendant necklace. It's chain was gold and thin. And on the pendant, was a smooth white oblong shaped crystal.

"That is the necklace of unconditional love. It will compel anyone around you to have feelings of love for you unconditionally. To value you. Unless their level of power is strong enough to resist the necklace's effect, it will do it's job."

"I see." Lenneth spoke out loud.

"To make it work, wear it around your neck. Only then when it is worn, will it take effect to make others love you. When you are not wearing it, it will do no such thing." The voice spoke.

"Okay." Lenneth said telepathically.

"Handy if you do not want to attract certain people." The voice added.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You will know soon enough. Until then, follow this lessons. Your yearning for enlightment is what brought you to this. Each day will have a new lesson for you to learn" The voice said.

After the voice spoke, silence ensued. He did not continue speaking.

"I guess…I will get my answers after all." Lenneth said grasping the necklace in her hands.


End file.
